Note over Serbia
The Note over Serbia, issued by Emperor Willhelm II of Holy Germania on 29 July 1914, demanded the Venilan-Hungarian Empire end hostilites and it's July Ultimatum against Serbia and work for peace. When Venilet rejected, Holy Germania declared war on 1 August. Texts Note over Serbia BERLIN, Telegrammed July 29, 1914 The Holy Germanian Government is at sorrow because of the loss of Franz Ferdinand, Duke of Venilet-Este and heir to the Venilan-Hungarian throne, and his wife, the Duchess of Holzberg, Sophie Chetok, his companion and spouse. Even though a Yugoslavian Serb was involved in this, we believe Serbia had nothing to do with this grave conflict and therefore we offer them our protection and confidence. We ask the Venilan-Hungarian Government to reconsider their ultmatium and to stop hostilites. We ask them to look for a peaceful solution, punish the criminals accordingly but without death, and also, further ado, to maintain the peace and work hard for stablity and harmony, as the Serbians have so expressed. We and Youngovakia are prepared to mediate this and also to help Serbia should she be attacked by the Venilans. As such, we have nulled our alliance with Venilet and we are preparing our troops in cases of an emergency. We fully and cordially, with all our hearts, beg His Imperial Majesty Franz Joseph, Emperor of Venilet and King of Hungaria, to think over and to open the doors of cool harmony and flowing peace. That door will prevent the great war from coming and will also maintain the balance of power among us. The Holy Germanian Empire believes, that she has the duty, the right, to maintain peace and to prevent conflict. Youngovakia is trying to protect the intrests of peace and also to maintain stablity. The consequences may be drastic if Venilet refuses this note. We wait for a reply by the Venilan Government by the First of August this year, Nineteen Hundred and Fourteen, and we hope they consider this note and work for peace, justice, harmony, and stablity. SIGNED, e.s. WILLHELM, HOLY GERMANIAN EMPEROR e.s. Signed with the Royal Signature and Affixed with the Imperial Seal. Venilan response to Holy Germanian Note of Warning VIENNA, Telegrammed, 7:00 P.M. August 1, 1914 The I. and R. Government has recieved the note by the Holy Germanian Government. We considered the note and we find it threatening. Serbia has threatened and provoked us, and we cannot turn away from punishing them. We agree that the criminals must be punished, but it need not be fair, for their crime is intolerable. Our people and Government believe that peace can only be maintained through war, and that Serbia will fall and be punished severly for what they have done. Therefore, we rebuke the Holy Germanian note and make clear we will not lay down our arms. SIGNED v.h.e. FRANZ JOSEPH, EMPEROR OF VENILET AND KING OF HUNGARIA v.h.s. Signed with the Royal and Imperial signature and affixed with the Royal and Imperial Seals. Category:Wars Category:Holy Germanian Empire